This project is part of a long term program of research directed at the development, validation, and applications of methods for measurement of local rates of physiological and biochemical processes in discrete functional and structural components of the brain. These methods are designed to be used in conscious laboratory animals and in some cases eventually adapted for use in man with PET. The [14C]iodoantipyrine method for measuring local cerebral blood flow and the [14C]deoxyglucose ([14C]DG) method for measuring local cerebral glucose utilization are examples of outcomes of this research program. It is noteworthy that the only standard and accepted quantitative methods that are routinely used in man with PET are derivatives of these two methods. Recent work on this project has included applications of these methods to studies of various physiological, biochemical, and pharmacological states, and pathological states. Efforts during this past year have been directed mainly toward these goals: 1) development of applicability of the DG method to severe pathological states when the values of these parameters may deviate from those in physiological states; 2) development of a sequential double label procedure with which to study control and altered behavioral states in the same animal.